


Property of Park Sooyoung

by wanluv



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanluv/pseuds/wanluv
Summary: How dare Bae Joohyun touch what isn’t hers.





	Property of Park Sooyoung

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more Wenjoy.

Park Sooyoung considers herself a reasonable person. She’s kind and patient, at least with the people she values, and Bae Joohyun is by far one of the people she values the most. Joy considers herself very lucky to have the other girl in her life, and holds a great deal of admiration for her. Irene is a great friend and leader, really, the epitome of beauty and kindness. Irene, however, has one major flaw, her inability to stop touching what isn’t hers. Really, who does she think she is, going around shamelessly touching what  _ clearly _ belongs to Joy. 

Okay, so maybe clearly is a strong word, because she hasn’t specifically told Irene  _ it _ belongs to her, but she also hasn’t been hiding the fact that it’s hers. Irene should know better at this point.

It’s six a.m. on a Monday when she finally snaps. She’s sitting at the kitchen counter, still half-asleep and watching as Wendy moves around the kitchen effortlessly, preparing breakfast before the younger girl has to head to the drama set. Joy has told the older girl several times that it isn’t necessary, that she can prepare her own breakfast and that Wendy should get as much sleep as possible, but Wendy has been turning a deaf ear to her words. 

“I have to make sure my Sooyoungie is eating well,” she had told her with a bright smile one morning. “Besides, we don’t get to see each other much anymore, so I’m happy to wake up a bit early if it means I get to spend some time with you.” Joy, in a attempt to hide how her heart was melting at her girlfriend’s selflessness, had simply leaned down and captured the older girl’s lips in a loving kiss. 

“Something smells nice,” a voice from the hallway interrupts her train of thought, and she turns to see a stretching Irene joining them in the kitchen.

“I’m making breakfast,” Wendy chirps, and Joy wonders how she manages to sound so energetic this early in the morning. “Would you like some?”

Irene steps closer to the stove, where Wendy is currently cooking some delicious looking pancakes. “Yes please,” their leader answers with a smile.

Joy decides to check her phone while she waits for breakfast, since Wendy and Irene are making small talk by the stove. She checks her emails and answers a few messages, also taking a moment to catch up on today’s actuality. Once she’s done, she puts her phone back down, deciding to steal glances at her girlfriend while she waits. The sight that greets her, however, is an entirely unwelcome one.

Irene is touching  _ it _ again, and right in front of her, nonetheless. Really, how much more shameless can she get. She even waited until Joy was busy checking her phone to put hands on it. Irene’s audacious behaviour is really starting to get on her nerve, and she decides she’s had enough. It’s hers, and Irene needs to learn one way or another. She sends a glare in the leader’s direction, but it goes unnoticed, as the older girl is paying close attention to what Wendy is telling her. In fact, both of them seem very absorbed in their conversation, as neither of them notice that Joy has made her way over until she’s pulling Irene’s arm, making her letting go of it.

Irene turns around, giving her a severe look, but Joy decides to ignore her. Instead, she takes a step toward Wendy, forcing the shorter girl to take a step back, and it isn’t long before Wendy is pinned between the kitchen sink and herself, and Joy can finally lean down and bring their lips together in a possessive kiss. Wendy doesn’t resist, bringing her arms around the younger girl’s neck and kissing her back, despite their leader’s eyes on them.

Joy smirks against her lips.  _ That should do the trick _ , she thinks as she pulls away. Irene, however, seems unimpressed.

“Seungwan, your pancake is burning.”

* * *

It happens again during a rehearsal.

“I think Luvies will really love the new song,” Yeri tells her before taking a sip of water. “This new choreography is so fun!”

Joy is about to answer when she notices Irene walk up to Wendy. “You’re really picking up this choreography quickly, Seungwan,” their leader says, and Joy doesn’t miss the way Irene’s hand moves to give  _ it _ a gentle tap. 

“Thank you, unnie!” Wendy replies with a bright smile, unbothered by Irene’s lack of boundaries, and Joy desperately wants to cause a scene, to finally make Irene understand, but it would be entirely inappropriate and unprofessional to do so now. Still, she can’t help but feel upset, and not just with Irene. Her girlfriend should know better than to to let their leader behave in such an inappropriate manner.

Yeri must notice her change in behaviour, because Joy feels the younger girl poking her side. “Is Sooyoung unnie a little jealous?” she teases, but Joy’s glare shuts her up.

Joy spends the rest of practice focusing on her dancing rather than her frustration, and Wendy comes up to her once they’re done and getting ready to leave. “Joy, is everything alright? You looked a bit distracted this afternoon.”

“I wonder why,” she huffs in reply, grabbing her bag from the floor and heading for the door, leaving a confused Wendy behind.

They’re back at the dorm when she feels arms snake around her waist from behind. She smiles briefly, before remembering that she’s supposed to be mad right now.

“Want to cuddle in bed and watch a movie tonight?” her favourite voice asks, and Joy finds her resolve wavering.

No, she has to be strong. “I’m tired,” she says, turning around to face Wendy. “Why don’t you ask Joohyun unnie instead?” and without another word, she detaches herself from her girlfriend’s arms and heads to her room.

And despite Joy’s cold behaviour, Wendy is still up at the crack of dawn, preparing breakfast for her. She wonders what incredible things she must have done in a previous life to be lucky enough to be with Wendy in this one. She can’t stay mad, especially not when Wendy hears her get closer and turns around. Her eyes are puffy, and a little red, and she looks like she did more crying than sleeping last night. Guilt hits Joy like a wave, and she can’t believe she allowed herself to treat Wendy like this when the older girl has been nothing but loving and supportive in all the years they’re known each other.

“The food smells nice,” Joy begins hesitantly.

“You’re talking to me again?” Wendy asks, and Joy can tell she’s trying to act strong, but her voice is betraying her insecurity.

“Wannie, I’m sorry,” is all she can say.

“What did I do?” and Joy can’t help but step closer and wrap the smaller girl in a hug when she notices her eyes brimming with tears.

“Nothing, baby,” she whispers, pressing a kiss to her blonde hair. “I’m sorry, I was being jealous and irrational and I took it out on you. I’m sorry.”

Wendy pulls away slightly, giving her a confused look. “Jealous?”

“Of Joohyun unnie,” she admits reluctantly. “I don’t like the way she acts around you.”

“Sooyoung, Joohyun is my friend. Nothing more, but you can’t get upset because she’s acting friendly.”

“It’s not that…” Her cheeks feel warm, and she’s now feeling quite a bit embarrassed. “I just- I don’t like when she touches  _ it _ .”

“It?”

“You know…” and she allows her hands to travel further down Wendy’s body until she’s holding it firmly. “It.”

Wendy’s eyes widen in realization. “Oh!”

“Yeah.”

“Honey, she’s been touching it since long before we were together…”

“And I wish she would stop. I don’t like how jealous and possessive it makes me feel.”

“Possessive?”

“It’s mine.”

“Really? Last time I checked, it still belonged to me.”

“But you’re mine, so it’s mine by association.”

“Yours? And here I thought I was my own person,” Wendy jokes, but she must notice the insecurity that flashes across Joy’s eyes, because brings a hand up to stroke her cheek gently.

“Does it bother you? Me saying you’re mine? I don’t want to be the controlling kind of girlfriend that-”

“It doesn’t bother me,” the older girl interrupts. “If anything, I find it quite attractive,” she whispers with a teasing smile.

“Yeah?” a smile painting her lips at Wendy’s words.

Wendy hums in agreement. “Say it again.”

“You’re  _ mine. _ ”

Wendy doesn’t waste a second standing on her tiptoes to bring their lips together, and Joy’s hands already on her make it particularly easy for her to lift the short girl up on the kitchen counter.

“All yours,” Wendy whispers between two kisses.

“I love you so much,” and Joy finds herself being pulled closer as her girlfriend’s legs wrap tightly around her waist.

“I love you too,” Wendy says, and Joy vaguely registers a strange smell, but she really can’t focus on anything other than Wendy’s fingers sliding under the fabric of her shirt and drawing teasing patterns.

“Son Seungwan!” A loud and authoritative voice takes them by surprise. “If I find you burning food one more time because you couldn’t keep your hands off your girlfriend, you’re getting banned from the kitchen!” Irene reprimands them as she rushes to turn off the stove and open the window, and only then does Joy notice that the strange smell was actually coming from her now disastrously burnt breakfast.

* * *

Joy couldn’t ask for a more considerate girlfriend. Of course, she’s known this for quite some time. Her girlfriend might as well be perfect, Joy thinks as she recalls all the times Wendy welcomed her back to the dorm after a long day with a warm bath and a shoulder massage, or the times she baked her favourite sweets just to cheer her up. Wendy is always by her side, ready to sing her favourite song when she’s feeling down, or cuddle when she’s feeling lonely, and Joy couldn’t be more thankful. She couldn’t possibly ask for a more perfect girlfriend, and she’s reminded once again when Wendy begins taking her silly insecurity into consideration.

Wendy never says anything about it, but Joy notices how she’ll subtly detach herself from Irene whenever the older girl’s hands inevitably finds their way to  _ it _ .

Joy doesn’t miss the look Wendy gives her once. “ _ Yours _ ,” she mouths silently with a wink, and it takes all of Joy’s self-control not to drag the girl to the nearest bedroom.

* * *

Joy is no stranger to betrayal. Although most people know better than to cross her, a few people have betrayed her in the past. Still, she never expected to be betrayed by Kang Seulgi of all people. Not her kind, bear-like unnie.

It happens during one of their rare free afternoon. They decide to have watch a movie, because it’s been a while since they all watched one, and it’ll be a good chance to relax and spend time together. She and Yeri prepare snacks while the unnies choose a film. It was decided a long time ago that she and Yeri aren’t allowed to select movies anymore after one of their picks left Irene a terrified mess.

Once they set down the variety of snacks on the coffee table, it takes Yeri approximately 0.5 seconds to plop down on the couch and starts munching.

“Have you picked a film?” she asks, and Irene shakes her head in reply.

“Wendy is still trying to decide.”

“Waaaaan,” Seulgi whines from Wendy’s side. “Hurry up!” and Joy would find her friend’s behaviour cute were it not for what followed immediately after.

Seulgi, without an ounce of shame and an utter lack of respect for personal boundaries, decides to bring her hand down to  _ it _ by smacking it, and Joy can’t take anymore of this. It’s hers, and she’s done being patient and understanding.

“Seulgi!” Wendy yelps, but it’s nothing compared to the anger Joy is about to unleash.

“Kang Seulgi!” she shouts, because screw honorifics at this point, and Seulgi jumps back in surprise. Her eyes are so wide, Joy thinks she looks much more like a deer than a bear in that moment. Or maybe just a very surprised bear, but she isn’t quite sure what a surprised bear actually looks like. Not that it matters right now, because she’s about to make sure the handsy bear learns to keep her hands to herself.

“Sooyoung!” and Joy wants to glare at Irene, because this isn’t a name yelling contest.

“No, unnie! You don’t get to go all  _ Sooyoung _ on me,” she says with a mocking expression. “You’re going to sit down and listen to what I have to say, because I’ve had  _ enough. _ ”

Irene seems at a loss for word, taking a few steps back until she’s seated next to Yeri.

“You too,” Joy snaps at Seulgi, who only nods and almost runs to Irene’s side. “I’ve had enough of your disrespectful behaviour. Seungwan is my girlfriend, and you need to respect that.”

Irene looks confused. “Sooyoung, we know. We’re not trying trying to steal her away from you.”

A laugh. “Steal her away? Unnie, please. You could never steal her away from me.”

“Then wha-”

“You need to stop touching what’s mine!” Joy exclaims, her exasperation showing more an more.

“But you can’t stop us from touching Wannie,” Seulgi pouts. “She’s my best friend, I’m allowed to hug her. Unnie, tell her!”

Wendy, by now, looks utterly mortified, hiding her face behind her hands in embarrassment, and Joy feels a bit bad for dragging her into this mess. She’ll have to apologize later, but right now, she needs to focus on making her unnies understand. She pulls the shorter girl closer so that Wendy is facing her, effectively giving their friends a clear view of her back. “ _ This _ ,” she hisses as her hands grab a firm hold of Wendy’s butt, “is  _ mine _ .”

“Yes unnie, you tell them!” Yeri encourages her with a grin, shoving a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

Joy feels a weight on her shoulder, and she looks down to see her girlfriend hiding her face and muffling a groan.

“You don’t have ownership over Seungwan’s butt,” Irene eventually tells her after an uncomfortably long silence, and Joy silently curses. Of course her stubborn leader won’t go down without a fight.

“Neither do you!”

“I never claimed I did. Other people are also welcome to touch it as well.”

“Am I allowed to touch it?” Yeri, who at this point is practically bent over with laughter, decides to add.

“Of course,” Irene answers nonchalantly, but Joy isn’t having any of it.

“Kim Yerim, if you lay a hand on my girlfriend’s butt, I’m going to dye your hair green in your sleep.”

“Unnie I was kidding,” the youngest tries to defend herself, and Joy would be lying if she said she doesn’t enjoy how Yeri actually does look a bit scared right now.

Seulgi chooses this moment to intervene. “Wannie, what do you think?” and the girl in question looks over her shoulder to give her best friend a grateful smile.

“Unnie,” she tells Irene. “Now that I’m with Sooyoung…” Wendy trails off hesitantly, more out of embarrassment than anything else. “I think she should be the only one touching it.”

“She’s touching it alright!” Yeri says smugly, and Irene only glares at her.

Joy, wearing a victorious smirk, only pulls her girlfriend a bit closer, giving her butt a gentle squeeze. She can understand why Irene is so obsessed with it. Joy never considered herself a butt person but Wendy’s is just out of this world. Full, perfectly firm and just altogether perfect, and that’s without mentioning the little sounds Wendy makes when she plays with it. Joy might be the luckiest person in the world, having such a perfect girlfriend with such a perfect butt.

“You can let go now,” Wendy tells her, finally recovering from the embarrassment from the whole ordeal.

“I don’t wanna,” Joy replies with a soft smile before burying her face in her girlfriend’s blonde hair. “I love you, baby.”

“I love you too.”

“Gross!” their obnoxious little maknae decides to quip, effectively ruining the moment, and Joy looks her right in the eyes.

“Kim Yerim, are you sure you want to test me? I have the green dye already.”

Yeri’s face falls. “You wouldn’t.”

“Are you willing you risk it?”

Yeri’s saviour comes in the form of Son Seungwan. “Don’t mind her, she’s just jealous,” the shorter girl whispers, earning her a laugh from Joy and a confused look from Yeri.

“Can we watch the movie now?” Seulgi asks after a moment, and Joy is about to agree when Irene suddenly stands and walks up to the couple.

“One last time.”

She’s met with confused looks.

“Let me touch it one last time.”  

“No,” Joy answers, tightening her hold on it.

“As your leader, I’m telling you to let me touch it!”

“That’s abuse of power!”

“We’re never going to watch that movie,” Seulgi whines from the couch as Wendy just lets out an exasperated groan. It’s is going to be a long evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Come talk to me on Twitter, @baewannie <3


End file.
